


cuddles and kisses

by sasshee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon-ish, M/M, happy chuseok!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasshee/pseuds/sasshee
Summary: chuseok holiday means sehun could have junmyeon again in his arms
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	cuddles and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this tonight instead of studying bcs it is called an academic break for a reason sjskssjdks anyways a fwuffy seho bye

“Love!!”

Sehun exclaims as he runs in his boyfriend’s direction. It has been a while since they’ve met, and he misses him so much that no words can’t explain how he feels. Junmyeon had promised him that he’ll spend the Chuseok holiday with him and him alone. Their parents would understand it though. It has been two years since they’ve officially become boyfriends. It was nerve-wracking to admit it to the other members and especially to their parents, but all of them just laughed at the announcement, telling them that it was so obvious and they’ve failed miserably at keeping it a secret.

Junmyeon is clad in his usual go-to outfit, a big sweater eating his small body up. He giggles as Sehun peppers his neck with poppy kisses. “Yah, it tickles,” he exclaims, trying to get away from the kiss predator that is holding him tightly.

“I’ve missed you,” he says, still not stopping at kissing Junmyeon. “I’ve missed you so much, love.”

Junmyeon blushes at the call sign. Yes, it has been two years but Sehun still gets him like this whenever he calls him like that. “I’ve missed being around you too. I love you.”

Sehun presses a kiss on his forehead before he lets him go, pulling him to sit at the couch. He adjusted Junmyeon so that he’ll be seeing his face nicely. “So, how are we gonna spend this holiday?” he asks, oh, it was more like he teases him, adding a wink at the end of his question.

“Oh, no funny businesses tonight Sehun,” he says, poking Sehun’s forehead lightly. The latter then pouts, so he leans to kiss that pout away. He then giggles, moving closer to Sehun to cuddle with him . “I’m sorry.”

“Love, I’m just kidding, I’m not forcing you to do anything you don’t like, you know,” he reasons, petting Junmyeon’s hair gently.

“It’s not like I don’t like it though, I need to work tomorrow you know. I think you won’t like me to be seen in public limping,” he chortles.

“Bold of you to assume I won’t,” he rebuts, causing the two of them cackle. “Is your assignment tougher than being an idol?”

“I don’t know. I mean, it isn’t like one is simpler. The two have their own pros and cons.”

“Are you tired of it?”

“Sometimes, but then, at the end of the day, I still have you to go to,” he smiles, and Sehun presses another kiss on his head. “How about you? You always tell me that everything is fine, but is it really?”

“Yes of course, what do you even mean?”

“I mean, it’s okay to tell me that it isn’t okay. Look at the little bags under your eyes.”

“I’m just busy with my deals and tapings. I’m tired, yes. But as you have said, at the end of the day, I have you, so thinking about that, it makes me feel fine.”

“Lucky to have me?”

“Lucky is such an understatement, love.”

“Me, too.” he quietly says, then he held his boyfriend’s hands. “Thinking of how blessed I am to have you makes my heart feel at peace.”

“You are my solace in this tiring world.”

Junmyeon smiles. “When did you became poetic?”

Sehun looks at him in disbelief. “Oh, come on. You’re ruining the moment.”

He giggles. "Okay, I’m sorry. But, I would say that to you too.”

“I’m thankful that I’ve met you. Whenever I look back at those moments when we were still trainees, till the moment that we had our debut, It makes me think of how fortunate I am to be born at the same timeline with you, to train with you, to debut with you, to sing and dance with you up on stage, to practice and be scolded with you at the backstage. You make me feel happy and loved at all times. You are there to comfort me at times when I feel that no one's gonna believe in me, and when I feel lonely.”

“Why are you like this?"

“Just wanna let you know that I value you a lot and you should stop being jealous.”

Junmyron’s eyebrows furrows. “Wait, where did it come from?”

“I don’t know, I just hear it from somewhere,” he shrugs.

“Is that somewhere... from Baekhyun’s room?” he asks.

“Don’t scold him, I forced him to speak about it when you purposely avoided me literally for a week.”

“I’m sorry if I’ve acted and felt that way. I might just felt insecure, of me, being me.”

“Hey love, remember that you are more than enough for me. I wouldn’t trade you for anything in this world, love. Even if the world turns 360, it would always be you, I will always choose to be with you. Don’t go around thinking that I’d replace you or something. My love for you is much bigger than this universe," he says in a very reassuring way as he kisses the back of Junmyeon's hand.

“You’re making me overwhelmed.”

“You deserve to be showered by my love. And speaking of shower, have you showered yet?”

Junmyeon looks up to him. “I did earlier, why? Do I smell bad?”

“No, I just want to take a shower with you.”

“Oh Sehun,” he exclaims, hitting Sehun’s hand hard.

“My intention is pure, not guilty of whatever you are thinking, Kim Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon chortles at his boyfriend’s playfulness. “Shall we?” he says, then he purses his lips as he remembers something. “But I didn’t bring extra clothes tho.”

“Stop acting like you don’t steal my sweaters, love,” he says as he gently squeezes Junmyeon’s hand, “but you could always just choose to sleep naked, love, I won’t complain, you know.”

Junmyeon pinches Sehun’s hands, yelping in pain while laughing out loud. “I’m just kidding unless...”

Junmyeon pull away from Sehun's arm, sitting up straight. “Come on, let’s shower now before I change my mind.”

“If you change your mind, what is the other option?”

“I’d go home and eat delicious foods with my family.”

“You could do that here though,” he grins and winks at him.

“Have you even prepared dinner yet?”

“Ah not that one,” he smirks.

Junmyeon blushes upon his realization. “I hate you, " he blurts out.

Sehun chortles at his boyfriend’s reaction. Oh, he loves teasing him so much to the point that his cheeks became so red because of his constant blushing. He pulls him back to his arms, squeezing his little fluffy boyfriend. “I love you, too," he says, giving his red-ish cheeks some kisses.

This year’s chuseok might not have been like the previous celebrations of the said holiday, but still, Sehun is lucky enough to have Junmyeon by his side despite him being on hiatus on being an idol due to his mandatory enlistment. However, unbeknownst to him, Junmyeon is much luckier to have him by his side, for so many reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me something to feed my spirit if you want^^


End file.
